


Moving on

by Cinnamon18



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon18/pseuds/Cinnamon18
Summary: 3rd years' graduation, nicomaki, angst with a happy resolution.Nico learns to move on.





	

“Nico Yawaza” came the inevitable call. For the past three years she’d been alternately wishing this moment would come sooner, and willing it away, with almost no middle ground. But from the moment she’d taken Honoka’s extended hand and joined the girls of μ’s, this day had rushed forwards with unbelievable swiftness.

Nico stood up and walked to the stage. As she climbed the stairs, she was shocked to realize her knees were shaking. “I’m a performer, I’m not afraid of stages” she muttered to herself, fully aware that the stage she had nothing to do with her knees.

Graduation.

For three years, graduation had been real. Real, she thought to herself, but only in the same sense that the stars were real. Something that almost definitely existed, but was completely unknowable and had no effect on her day to day life. Now it was as real and tangible as the spring flowers that were blooming, and just as inevitable.  
Wrenched from her mental monologue, Nico found herself shaking hands with the chairwoman. Almost in a daze, she turned towards the blinding lights, mechanically giving her trademark grin to cameras she couldn’t see. Then, diploma in hand, she left the stage.

And just like that, the next name was being called, and it was all over. Nico wondered to herself exactly what, and just how much, was over.

——

“Well” Eli said, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, “that’s that.”

They were standing just outside the auditorium with hundreds of other students, all leaving one phase of their life and entering the next.

“That”, said Nozomi, “is certainly that”

“Heyyyy you all!” Rin’s clear voice cut through the din. The new graduates turned to see Rin, arms linked with Maki and Hanayo, dragging her three person wedge through the crowd.

Nico watched their steady advance, her already tumultuous emotions exacerbated by their approach.

“Hey graduee”, said Maki, giving her a peck on the cheek. Nico’s stomach fluttered, but she wasn’t sure if it was the flutter you get when you’re in love, or the flutter you get when you trip at the top of a long flight of stairs.

“Hey.” Nico replied with a ever so slightly strained smile, just barely failing to conceal her internal conflict. Maki gave her an inquisitive look, but Nico just shook her head.

“So you’re all officially adults now!”, said Hanayo

“Some of us anyways”, Nozomi replied, poking Nico’s nose, which Nico scrunched up more out of habit than aversion.

“And we’re officially second years!” Rin chimed, “Wow, there’s finally gonna be kids younger than us. Like honoka’s sister!”

“I talked to Yukiho the other day when I was hanging out with Honoka!”, said Maki, “she seemed really excited to meet new people and move on to a new part of her life! She even said she-”

“Let’s hang out in town!” Nico blurted out, cutting Maki off.

“In town?” said Eli, bemused.

“Yeah! In town!” Nico said, saccharine oozing from her voice. “Let’s go hit the arcade and play the crane game or something! I need to win that teddy bear!”

“That sounds like… fun” Eli said, cautiously enunciating every word. 

“Great, let’s go!” Nico said, walking off without checking to see if they were following. The other girls looked at each other, gave a collective shrug, and hurried to catch up. Maki felt her phone buzz. There was a notification for the μ’s group chat; a single text from Nico that read “HEADING TO THE ARCADE!!! JOIN US!!!!”. Maki shook her head – she hadn’t even seen the girl take out her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real fic in a obscenely long time! Feedback is greatly appreciated! I have three chapters plus an epilogue-ish planned out, but things happen and i’ll see where the story takes me. I promise it’ll be heavier on the nicomaki and angst later.


End file.
